The Tale Of A Little Girl With Little Chocobo Wings
by Faliara
Summary: Originally known as Rika's Tale. What if Chocobo from Chocobo Tales was a human once? What if Chocobo was a girl? What if she wasn't the only one there? What if... What if she had to go travel around the worlds on Cid's ship like Sora, Donald and Goofy did? Oh, rated T because I mentioned blood on the first chapter.
1. The War that Ripped Them Apart

**Well, I keep deleting the original so that I can re-do it and hope for a miracle to pass by and review my story. Who knows, maybe this'll work! Although, by doing this I'm neglecting the stories that actually get reviewed... But I want to share my ideas so badly.**

* * *

_This dream again..._

_A girl with blonde hair in a ponytail, golden eyes, yellow t-shirt, orange jacket which only reached to the waist yet covered the arms, sky-blue jeans and orange shoes stood on a platform. A glass platform. The surroundings were light, light everywhere. The platform showed a picture of a daisy, stretching out. The rest of the platform, other than the daisy, was clear glass._

_Being in this light, it showed her pleasant memories._

_Happiness._

_Dancing, singing, eating the strange yet delicious fruit from the tree on top of the cliff. Asking why does the fruit coming from the tree come in many different colours. Playing hopscotch and jumprope. Skating. Funny times. Beating her elder ashen-haired 12-year-old friend in DDR every single time he's confident that he'll beat her for once in his life. Competing with a boy with black hair to see if skateboards or roller skates are better. Smiling. Having fun._

_However, this pleasant feeling did not last long._

_Above her, a little bit of darkness suddenly started to show._

_This darkness, it quickly spread, each passing second showing her more memories. Unpleasant ones._

_A war._

_Blood. Blood. Lots of blood. Airships with military logos painted on it came through the dozens. Cannons. Seeing her own parents get killed. Seeing her pink-haired friend's parents get killed. Witnessing her older brother kill two soldiers._

_Getting shot._

* * *

A blonde-haired 8-year-old woke up from her afternoon map, shrieking.

"Rika, what's wrong?!"

She woke her friend up from _her _nap too.

"Oh, sorry Shirma," Rika, the blonde haired, said sheepishly.

The pink-haired known as Shirma sighed.

"What woke you up, Rika?" she asked.

"Nothing," Rika said.

"Don't lie."

"You don't want to know."

"Dudes, you woke me up from _my _nap too!" a black-haired boy said.

"Sorry, Kurei," Rika apologized.

Kurei looked at her sternly.

"Were you dreaming about that horrible war again?" he asked.

Rika looked surprised.

"I take that as a yes." Kurei sighed. "Rika, the war was 3 years ago."

"I'm sorry. It's just... I can't forget about it, after what it took away from us."

Shirma and Kurei looked at her.

"Rika, we're not bothered about it. Because they wouldn't like it if we were sad," Shirma said. "We've got to keep going."

"... You're right."

Rika looked at Kurei. Kurei had black, messy hair, dark blue eyes, red hoodie, dark blue jeans and black sneakers. Kurei was a 10 year old. He was going to be eleven next month.

"So! Since we've wokenup from our nap, let's go to the market! We need the veggies," Shirma said, standing up with Rika and Kurei following. They all stretched.

"Should we make the chocobos extra food just in case?" Kurei asked.

"You know, the chocobos on this island all have human intelligence..." Shirma said, stomping on his foot.

"Owww!" Kurei moaned.

Rika chuckled. Then, she noticed something.

"Uh, guys... We have three unconscious teenagers on the field."


	2. Plunge Into The Heart

_Wh-Where am I?_

_A girl with jet black hair stood on a platform of stain glass._

_This platform, it had a picture of Sora. There were also four other circles; each of them showing one of his friends. Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Kairi._

_This was where she went when she emerged with him._

_She looked around. She saw that... She wasn't the only one there. There was another boy. At first, she mistook it to be a friend of hers._

_"R-Roxas?"_

_The boy turned around. Then she noticed that it wasn't the boy she knew. It was someone else._

_"I didn't think... Someone else would be here with me," the boy said._

_She went closer to him._

_"Who are you?" the girl asked._

_"Ventus," the boy answered. "But you can call me Ven. And you are?"_

_"Xion," she answered._

_"Alright, Xion. There must be a reason why you are here. Could you tell me?" Ven asked._

_Xion hesitated. But she decided to tell him._

_She told him about Nobodies._

_She told him about Heartless._

_About Organization XIII._

_About Axel._

_About Roxas._

_About herself._

_Ventus looked her in the eye._

_"You made the right choice," he simply replied._

_Ven told her about his past. About Master Eraqus. About Aqua. And Terra. Unversed. How he got here._

_They decided to walk around the place a bit. They went, platform after platform, door after door._

_One day, he came._

_"R-Roxas?" Xion muttered._

_Roxas looked at them._

_"Nice to meet you two. I'm Roxas!" he said cheerfully._

_"I'm Xion, and this is Ven," Xion said._

_"Xion... That name sounds familiar. You seem familiar too. It feels like I should remember, yet..." Roxas wandered off._

_Ventus shook him._

_"How about you tell us how you got here?" Ven asked._

_"Ah. Long story..."_

_Roxas told them... What Xion already said. However..._

_"Why'd you go against them?" Ven asked._

_"... I'm not sure... It feels like it's a complete blank," Roxas simply said._

_And so, they decided to continue walking, walking, walking, around the heart of Sora._

_While Roxas was completely oblivious to the platforms they were standing on._

_"You know, I wonder... Why did the Keyblade choose him?" Roxas asked._

_Xion and Ven looked at each other. They found it funny he had no idea they were standing on his answer; and didn't tell him._

_"I don't know, that's a mystery we'll have to figure out another day," Ven said._

_One day, Roxas decided he wanted to sleep some more, and said 'Go on without me, I'll catch up with ya.'_

_So they went off._

_"Do you really think it's okay to leave him by himself?" Xion asks._

_"Sure. I mean, we keep walking in circles..." Ven said._

_Later on, Roxas ran towards them._

_"Guys, remember when I asked why did the Keyblade choose him? I found out we've been standing on the answer all along!" he said._

_Xion and Ven looked at each other, and laughed._

_"Wait... Don't tell me you knew all along!"_

_They just kept laughing._

_While Roxas was fuming._

_Then, a portal of darkness appeared beside them._

_A mysterious voice called out to them._

_"Do you wish to see Namine again?" it asked._

_Roxas looked at the portal._

_"I guess..."_

_"Then enter the portal. It will only be for a short time, for later on you will come back."_

_Roxas walked towards the portal of darkness. He entered it. The portal of darkness vanished as soon as he did._

_Ventus looked at Xion._

_"Namine... Wasn't she the one that told you about this?"_

_Xion nodded._

_Later on, Roxas came back. Materialized, even._

_"So, how did it go?"_

_Roxas simply smiled._

_Another day, another destiny..._

_No one had expected this day to come._

_The day when Sora fell to the darkness._

_The platform turned black. Then it broke. It left the trio falling._

* * *

_"W-wha...?"_

_Xion had woken up on the stairs._

_The stairs of The World That Never Was._

_She looked around. Why was she here?_

_Footsteps. She became scared. She climbed the stairs._

_"N-Namine?"_

_She found that the person was Sora himself._

_And... How could he mistake her for Namine?_

_She walked away. Sora ran after her. He kept calling her Namine. She quickened her pace. Why was she running, anyway?_

_Sora grabbed her hand._

_Xion turned around. Sora looked surprised._

_"Who are... you?"_

_Sora finally noticed. She wasn't Namine. She was Xion._

_A tear rolled down his face?_

_She walked away, allowing Sora's hand to slip._

_Sora ran after her._

_Then, she found herself back onto the platform. Something was different, though._

_"Why is it all..."_

_It was dark. Dark, dark, dark. The platform of stain glass no longer shined and gave light._

_Ventus reappeared._

_"Ven... The weirdest thing happened..." Xion started._

_"Something weird happened to me, too. I saw Auqa and Terra," Ven said. "But when I got closer, they suddenly changed into other people and called me Sora."_

_Xion looked at him closely._

_"Are you serious?"_

_"Yes. And I think those two people are Kairi and Riku. I mean, they looked like the people on the pla-"_

_Then, he noticed. He noticed the pitch-black of the platform._

_"What happened?" Ven whispered to the air._

_Xion shrugged._

_Roxas returned soon after._

_"What happened here?" Roxas said._

_Ven shook his head._

_"We don't know."_

_Soon after, strange creatures appeared from the darkness of the platform._

_"W-what are these things?!" Ven said, shocked._

_"We don't know! Whatever these things are, they're not the usual!"_

_They fought against them._

_Then, Sora appeared right there._

_If they left him there just like that, he would fall to the darkness._

_Ventus took off his piece of armor._

_"Ven, what are you-"_

_"We can't just leave him like that!"_

_He put the armor on Sora. The armor became whole, and protected Sora from completely falling to darkness._

_The strange creatures forced them to go to another platform, and leave Sora._

_They fought for their lives. Then, Riku dropped down to the platform Sora was at. They didn't pay attention to what he was doing, for they still had to fight for their lives._

_Suddenly, the creatures dispersed. The platforms turned into... Destiny Islands._

* * *

_She found herself sitting on a paopu tree._

_She remembers this place. She once had a mission to come here._

_She loved it. She especially loved the seashells there. She looked at the sunset._

_Riku came along._

_"Riku, what do you wish for?" Xion asked._

_After Riku answered her question, he left, leaving Xion to think for herself._

_"... If Roxas and Axel were here to see it with me..."_

_Soon, she was yet again on the platform. A familiar sight. Bright stained glass. Roxas and Ventus happened to be there as well._

_"Well... today was interesting, huh?" Ven said._

_"Yeah..." Xion and Roxas said in unison._

_Suddenly, the platform broke, and they all fell._

_"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

* * *

They suddenly saw a blue sky. They fell down, down, down, onto the ground. Where they were lying on, it felt like grass. They were slowly losing consciousness due to the fall.

Just before they lost consciousness, Xion heard a voice.

"Uh, guys... We have three unconscious teenagers on the field."

Then everything went black.


	3. The Day Of Meeting

_"Hey... I think she's waking up!"_

_"Really?"_

Xion's vision was a little blurred at first. Then it became a little clearer. It was clear enough to see two pairs of eyes looking down at her.

"H-huh? Where..."

"We found you on the field," one of the girls, a pink-haired one said.

"And by any chance, so you know those two?" the blonde one asked, pointing at two very familiar bodies. Her eyes widened.

"Ven! Roxas!" The effect was immediate; she jumped out of the bed she was on and went towards Roxas, then checked Ven. They woke up too.

"Xion?" they both asked simultaneously.

"Well, that answers our question," a boy with messy black hair said.

"Um... What happened?" Ven asked.

"We found you on the field. Rika here was the first to notice it though," the black haired said.

"You talk very maturely for someone that looks like a 10 year old," Ven remarked.

"Oh, really?" The latter gave out a toothy grin. "And also, I'm 10 turning 11."

"Anyways, we should know your names," Roxas said.

"I'm Rika! Hikarine Rika!" The blonde said.

"Hanarin Shirma," the pink said.

"Rokujin Kurei!" said the black.

"I'm Xion, and these two are Roxas and Ventus," Xion gestured to her two friends.

"So we should call you Hika, Roku and Hana for short?" Ven asked.

The trio laughed at this.

"What? No! Just Rika, Kurei and Shirma!" 'Hana' corrected.

"What?" Roxas was confused.

"Oh, wait. You must be from the mainland," Kurei noticed.

"Er... What would the mainland be exactly?" Ven asked.

"Why, Radiant Garden of course!" Rika said as if it was the most obvious thing in the worl.


End file.
